As the uses and complexity of computing systems have evolved, so has the desire to provide a computing system that is easy to operate and enjoyable for the user. Many computing systems employ a keyboard and a display. As input is entered into the keyboard, a corresponding output can be presented on the display. Some of the input is entered as a command for a corresponding action to be output. However, the entering of commands has traditionally been through the keyboard and/or a mouse and can be cumbersome to implement. For example, to input some commands, in some instances, multiple keys on the keyboard are depressed in a certain order, or else the desired input is not achieved.
Some computing systems utilize a touch-screen for the entry of commands. However, the touch-screen makes use of a 2-dimensional input space, which cannot make use of the 3-dimensional space above the touch surface. Therefore, motions by a user toward or away from the touch-screen do not have any effect. Further, in some computing systems, the keyboard is separate from the display, such that commands related to typing, e.g., shift lock, cursor movements, and so forth, are not practical to place within the display. This is because the display is too far away from the keypad, and thus, a user's hand(s) move too far to enter such commands.
The above-described deficiencies of conventional approaches to gesture-based computing systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional approaches and techniques, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and techniques, and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.